A number of substituted 2,4-diamino-triazines is already known from the (patent) literature (cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,419, 3,932,167, EP 191496, EP 273328, EP 411153/WO 90/09378, WO 97/00254, WO 97/08156). However, these compounds have hitherto not attained any particular importance.